


"We're nothing, and nothing can help us."

by caitastrophe8499



Series: Lost in Streams of Sound [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, References to David Bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/pseuds/caitastrophe8499
Summary: Another David Bowie songfic post.Leonard has nightmares and Sara finds a way to help. Kind of.





	"We're nothing, and nothing can help us."

**Author's Note:**

> Series Title: Lost in Streams of Sound  
> Lyrics from “Heroes,” by David Bowie.
> 
> Additional inspiration from a Tumblr post:  
> “I am coming  
> For all the monsters that ever  
> Touched him,  
> I am coming  
> For all the ones who twisted his  
> Stars into shadows,  
> They turned him into a nightmare,  
> So I’m going to be theirs.  
>  -and they’ll never wake up //k.s. (via worthytony)"

This was a bad night.

In the dim light of their bedroom, Sara watched Leonard turn over in his sleep for the sixth time in ten minutes. He never made a sound. Not ever. Sometimes, she wasn’t even certain he was having a nightmare in the moment.

But she always knew the next day. She could see it beneath his eyes. How his smirks came slower, his walls were higher, his mouth was tighter. How he’d hesitate upon touching her, though once he did it was always a little more desperate, not that he’d ever admit it. Not that she’d ever say anything at all.

Tonight, however, she knew.

Sara was curled up in the desk chair, chewing on the edge of her nail as she watched Leonard suffering. Waking him didn’t do anything. Just served to make him tired on top of everything else.

Her heart broke a little more every time, but what else could she do? She couldn’t take the memories away. She couldn’t change what had happened to him, or risk changing the course of his life. Lewis was long dead and she knew that was the source of most of the nightmares. She couldn’t make Lewis stop and she couldn’t-

Sara lowered her hand from her mouth, a thoughtful frown spreading over her face. She couldn’t make Lewis stop, couldn’t keep it from happening in the first place, but she could make him regret it.

With one last look at Leonard’s restless form, Sara exited their room.

She slipped down to the cargo bay and went into a rarely used container. She pulled out the white Canary suit that was in there, eyeing it speculatively. Ray had touted it as being, “So un-stealthy it circled back around to completely unseen,” but she wasn’t convinced. With a shrug, she went with it. If she had to fight her way out, it wouldn’t be the first time. She changed, putting on the accompanying mask, though she’d rarely used it on other missions with the Legends anymore.

Sara hopped into the jump ship, using future tech to get into Iron Heights without hindrance. She almost felt like it was cheating, but it didn’t stop her. Gideon unwillingly guided her to the correct cell, and Sara watched as the reflective strips on her suit made her nothing more than a bright flash of light on the cameras. It obscured her face and hair and she made a note to thank Ray.

Sara stopped outside Lewis Snart’s cell, the man not realizing he had company until she shoved the door shut behind her. He tumbled out of bed, the only occupant in here other than her. Not that it would have stopped her, but it made it more convenient.

“Who the hell are you?”

“A friend.” She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed.

“I don’t know you.”

“Sorry,” she said, waving her hand. “Leonard’s friend.”

Lewis scoffed, “That piece of shit sent you?”

Any lingering doubts Sara may have had about this faded as Lewis spoke with contempt for one of the few good people Sara had known. She straightened, coming closer to Lewis. “He didn’t send me. I’m here on my own.”

“Yeah?” Lewis asked, backing up even as he raised his chin to her. “Why’s that?”

“I wanted to see the face of a coward.”

He glared. “A coward, huh? What bullshit has he been spewing about me now?”

“No bullshit. I’ve seen the scars. From his childhood. From you.”

Lewis rolled his eyes. “How I punish my boy has nothing to do with you, even if you are sleeping with him.”

“You weren’t punishing him. You were trying to break him. And you failed.”

“He deserved it.”

“No child deserves that.”

“He was a smartmouth piece of shit then, and the only reason he’s made anything of himself is because I pushed him there! He should be thanking me!”

“Thanking you?” Sara repeated, stepping in, boxing Lewis between the wall and the bunk. “He should be thanking you?”

“I taught him everything he knows. I had to break him, so he’d be useful. And he would’ve done the same damn thing in my place and he knows it!”

Sara lost her temper there. Her hand flashed out, cracking across Lewis’s face with an echoing ring in the small cell. It knocked him to the ground, blood trickling over his lips. “Shut up. Leonard wouldn’t-”

“You think I don’t know how he thinks? He and I are the same, we-”

Sara laughed coldly, grabbing Lewis’s hair and twisting it up, so his head was forced backwards to her shoulder. “You bastard, don’t compare yourself to him.”

“He’s a worthless sack of crap! He’s nothing!”

“No. We’re nothing,” she hissed. “And nothing can help us. He’s potential. He’s brilliant. Leonard is everything we aren’t. He’s worth a thousand of me and ten thousand of you.”

Sara flipped him onto his back and knelt with her knee in his sternum. “You gave him nightmares.” She leaned down and let him see the emptiness in her eyes, the darkness in her soul. “So from now until the end of your miserable life, which doesn’t come soon enough for me, I will be yours.”

Then Sara used her tricks and tips from the League, all the things she hated knowing, how to make someone hurt, how to make someone scream, how to make them wish for death, but never deliver it. She used it all on Lewis until he was a sobbing mess in the corner and it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. She would never be able to hurt him enough to make up for what he’d done to Leonard.

But she’d sure as hell try.


End file.
